One Year Later
by Kaleidoscope Dodgson
Summary: One year on from 'Doomsday' Rose returns to Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: All characters owned by the BBC sob. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Summary: One year on from 'Doomsday' Rose returns to Bad Wolf Bay. OneShot.

Author's Note: I smell an addiction to Doctor Who One Shot Fics here… my second one in a week. Ah well can't be that bad. Except I'm supposed to be working on my novel but since the one person who's pushing me to write it doesn't speak to me every day and what they don't know can't hurt them… well you get the idea ;) This is just my take on what might happen a year after losing the Doctor. Hope you like! Xx Ravena Storm xX

* * *

**One Year Later**

_One year later I went back. I had to. I took two weeks off work, packed up and went. I didn't even tell Mum and Dad where I was going. I just left them a note saying not to worry and that I'd be back. There's only so much they can understand. The rest… well there's only one person in the whole of not only this universe but another as well who understands what I feel. And he's the one person I can never see again. They say that Time in the number one healer. I'll believe it when I've got proof. Because for now, the only healer I can see is death… but then again I'm already dead. So what do I do now?_

Rose Tyler stepped onto the white sand of a lonely beach on the coast of Norway. The Norwegian name abandoned her but the English translation would burn her memory forever. Bad Wolf Bay. Her bay. Her solitude, her memories. And the last place on this Earth that she had seen the Doctor.

An all too familiar ache was already beating in time with her heart. She thought that she would have grown used to it but every day the pain just became more and more alien to her. Like it was someone else that was hurting. Like it wasn't meant to be this way. But she'd had a year to accept that it was meant to be this way. And no amount of dreaming was going to change that.

Rose walked further onto the beach, letting her shoes scuff the smooth sands, only for the incoming tide to wash away all signs someone had ever been there. She walked until the place looked familiar. And then she stopped and stared out at the ocean. She thought she was in the right place; the spot where she had last stood and seen the Doctor, her Doctor fade out right before her eyes. But she couldn't be one hundred per cent sure. After all, a year was a long time.

A year. Three hundred and sixty five days of not seeing his face, hearing his voice. She was twenty-one now. Just one year older. But it felt like she had aged a lifetime. She had told him she'd stay forever. And there it was. A three digit number proving that there's no such thing as forever. Not in the real world.

The sea wind whipped at her hair, dragging it across her pale skin but she didn't even flinch. Something as bitter and sharp even as the North Sea wind couldn't compare to the pain she had lived with day after day for twelve months. The pain of knowing she'd never see him again. The burden of knowing that she'd never be able to love another. Not truly. That she was destined to live out her life forever wondering what had happened to the passionate Gallifryaean who had appeared in her life abruptly three years earlier to vanish just as abruptly two years later. There was that word again. Forever. It crops up too easily.

There was a boy who worked at Torchwood. A young man more specifically. Called Mark. Rose knew he was interested in her. She had known for months. But she was out of bounds to everyone. It was a subconscious thing in the minds of her work colleagues she knew, but she had travelled with the infamous Doctor. She had been places, seen things that most of the people working at Torchwood Tower could only wonder about. It was no secret she had loved the Doctor. And no secret that she wasn't looking for a replacement man in her life anytime soon. But Mark was sweet. He called her 'Roswell' after all the stories she used to tell him about her travels. The nickname came after she'd told him the Roswell landings were real. She'd been there. Mark had laughed and told her she was lucky he believed her. Anyone else would've locked her up a long time ago. She had smiled and ducked her head, embarrassed. Mark was deeply fond of her. And she appreciated the little things he did which made her smile. But he deserved someone who could love him like he wanted them to. Not a lonely young woman from another universe who pined for someone she couldn't have. He deserved better.

One wave ran far enough up the beach and splattered Rose's boots with sea water. She cast her saddened eyes briefly to the floor but they were raised again without even taking in what she'd seen. She didn't care if she drowned out there. Sometimes it was much too much for her to carry on.

She'd stayed strong after her Dad had brought her to the other Earth. She'd tried so hard. She'd taken the job at Torchwood and had helped her father to build up a resistance against possible further alien attacks. She'd found out her Mum was pregnant and had gone through lists of possible baby names. She had tried to push all thoughts of the Doctor to the back of her mind. But then he came to her. Then he called her and she went running. But it hadn't been enough. He'd left, leaving her name dangling on the air like a metal spike. A spike aimed at her heart. And she found herself back where she'd started.

So she tried again. She buried herself in her work. She went baby clothes shopping with her Mum and spent whole evening's getting to know her Dad and visa versa. She watched Mickey fall for a receptionist at Torchwood and watched their relationship grow. For a while it had made her happy. Happy to see someone she cared about getting on with their life. Then the baby had been born. A little girl called Aurora. Only they called her Rory for short. She was beautiful. The months had passed taking care of Rory and sorting out the alien index of Torchwood. And then it was a year later. And she was back.

If only she could say the same for him.

Rose bit her lip as he filled her mind. She had almost bitten through the skin before she closed her eyes and gave in to the hot tears which were already sliding down her face. A choked sob left her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to smother her grief, as if she didn't want the universe to know she was crying. There was no one to hold her this time. No Jackie to run across the sands and hold her tight as she tried to accept he was gone. No one to tell her it was real. Because right now, three hundred and sixty five days later, she still couldn't believe it was. She still thought she would hear the TARDIS at any moment. That cheeky lob-sided grin inviting her back inside. Her tears ran faster as pain cut her soul in two. It was days like these when she felt she couldn't carry on…

Rose fell to her knees in the wet sand, ignoring the lapping of the waves against her knees. She buried her face in her hands and wept, the sounds of her cries echoing across the empty beach. Her hands ran backwards through her hair fiercely and she gripped the blonde strands, entangling them around her fingers and not caring. Some strands ripped from her scalp and she welcomed the distraction. This was what she felt in the dark of the night, when no one was around to hear her scream into her pillow. She'd tried to stay strong. She'd tried to forget. And she couldn't. It was too hard.

Her lithe body shook from the pain of loss as she tried to curl into herself, into a place where it wouldn't hurt anymore. Into a place which sounded like a rusted whirring. Into a place where a bright light pumped up and down in the centre. Into a place where warm arms held her safe and whispered to her that everything was going to be okay. Into a place where the voice of the only person she had ever loved whispered her name…

"Rose."

But it was all just a lie. Because she was dead. And he was long gone.

"Rose."

Rose clenched her fists in anger. It wasn't real! It was the things of her dreams. Things that caused her to wake up feeling like the whole world was sitting on her chest. Things that were now spilling out into her waking hours. She was slowly driving herself insane and she didn't care. She didn't care.

"Rose, open your eyes."

And she obeyed. And what her blurred vision gave her made her cry out in shock. For in front of her was the familiar control room of the TARDIS. And when she looked down she saw two familiar arms wrapped in a pin-stripe suit wrapped around her. And when she turned her head she saw him. And then he kissed her and her eyes closed again.

_And that's how my world became whole again. The Doctor explained to me that the crack hadn't been sealed properly. He said it wasn't his fault but he got that look in his eye when he's not quite telling the truth. I didn't press the issue but I knew. I knew he'd left it knowing it would re-open and that he'd be able to drag me through the gap into the TARDIS. He told me he'd burnt another two suns to manage that. I told him I loved him. And, finally, he told me back. _


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anyone. Unfortunately.

Summary: One year on from 'Doomsday' Rose returns to Bad Wolf Bay. OneShot.

Author's Note: This is for Black Sorceress, who asked for a sequel. Unfortunately, I don't have time to write a sequel but I can give you a second part :) Enjoy. Love Ravena XxX

* * *

**One Year Later: Part Two**

_The TARDIS hummed happily when Rose appeared in her control room. I would've hummed happily too had her lips not been pressed against mine. I told myself that when she arrived I wouldn't kiss her. But when she appeared in my arms, alone and in pain, I couldn't help myself. And as soon as her eyes closed, I knew it was the right decision…_

"So are you going to ask how I managed it?" The Doctor said proudly, looking expectantly at the young woman in his arms.

Rose Tyler licked her lips, still tasting the Doctor's kiss there. It made her skin hum. "So how did you manage it?" She asked with a smile, rubbing a hand across her tear stained face.

"A lot of time and effort," The Doctor began before pausing and looking sheepish. "And some shoddy workmanship on fixing that crack…"

"Doctor!" Rose stared at him in shock. "Are you trying to say that you deliberately didn't seal the crack properly?"

"I'd never say such a thing," Came the offended answer. "It was merely a rushed job. That's all." The Doctor grinned down at Rose, trying not to think about how much he'd like to kiss her again. "But of course if you would prefer to go back I'm sure I could arrange it…"

"No!" Rose's loud answer made him jump and he felt his hearts nearly explode with pride. Truth be told he had been terrified that she would've moved on by now. Found someone else to love, to be with and to share adventures with. He had half expected to find the beach empty and to gain nothing but a pile of damp sand in the TARDIS. When he had seen Rose there, crying in pain, it had almost been too much for him to bear. He knew then that he had made the right decision to return for her. "I never want to lose you again," continued Rose in a whisper, looking at the floor, her blonde hair hiding her face. "I don't think I could cope."

"You won't have to." The Doctor rocked her softly in his arms, not caring that they were both sat, probably rather uncomfortably, on the TARDIS floor when there were chairs not too far away. But if moving involved letting go of the woman he loved then he was extremely content to stay on the floor. "I'm not leaving you again Rose Tyler. I'll always find a way back to you."

"I believe you." Whispered Rose, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes again. The Doctor looked down at her peaceful face, noting how she wasn't wearing any make-up and a pained smile tugged at his lips. He remembered pointing out that she wore too much a year earlier. It seemed she had listened to him. And he had just left her behind. Tears welled up in his eyes too easily for his liking and he tilted his head back, blinking them away furiously. Now was not the time for crying. Now was the time for rejoicing that they were back together again. That Rose had come home.

In all honesty, the Doctor hadn't been away from Rose for more than two months and yet he was fully aware that what had been two months for him had been twelve long ones for her. He knew if he told her she'd go mad. But how was he supposed to explain that the only time period he could return to was exactly a year after he had left? It sounded such a lame excuse when he owned a Time Travelling Machine which, most of the time, was pretty damn accurate. It hurt him more than he could bear to think of her hurting, trying to move on with a life in a world where she shouldn't even exist. He wished he could just take all that pain away from her. But he knew that there were some things which really were beyond his capabilities. Messing about with time, sure, why not. But healing a broken heart? Not so easy.

Humans were so damn complex.

But then again, look at him. He wasn't exactly easy to figure out either. It took him until the moment he was gone to realise that he loved Rose Tyler more than anyone else he had ever known. Which had been typical. The TARDIS had always been big but it seemed to expand forever when Rose had gone. And on top of that there had been a hole inside him which nothing could fill; a gaping black hole pulling in all the emotions in his body until he was left feeling numb and void. It was through this which pushed him harder than anything had ever pushed him before. He had to find a way to get her back. No matter what. He just had to.

And he did. Because he was the Doctor. He had never followed the rules.

"Doctor?" A small voice broke into his thoughts and he automatically reached a hand up to stroke her hair softly.

"Yeah?"

"D'y'think we could move off the floor? Not that I don't love you and just being here is a dream come true but…" Rose sounded embarrassed that she'd brought it up and the Doctor broke into a grin. He jumped to his feet and held out a hand politely to help her up. She smiled and accepted it. He had brought her close and been unable to resist placing a quick kiss on her gentle lips. A quick kiss which quickly turned into a much more heated kiss. A much more heated kiss with tongues and hotness and sensual movements and then she was pressing herself onto him, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck, burying her fingers into his hair, and then he was running his hands up her sides, feeling the curve of her body, hearing the gasp as his thumb accidentally grazed the side of her breast. His hearts thundered so loudly he couldn't hear properly and yet a small voice in the back of his mind warned him off. He was moving too quickly. He had just gotten her back. But he couldn't stop…

A fire was starting to burn inside and he could do nothing but fuel it.

Rose lost herself in his kiss, in his scent, in the sensations which threatened to consume her. She gasped when he touched her and pressed herself harder against him, as if she wanted to bury herself underneath his skin and she felt that she still wouldn't be close enough. She wanted to be with him forever. She barely registered when his strong arms slid around her, picking her up easily and carrying her. She didn't take note of the soft sheets of the bed when he placed her down. She was just acutely aware of his hands on her skin, under her clothes, touching her, loving her. Wanting her. In that moment Rose felt that it had almost been worth the agonising time apart. Because right now, all that mattered was her hands removing his jacket and shirt and his hot lips against the pulse point on her neck.

The Doctor lay on his side and watched Rose sleep. It had been amazing. She had been amazing. She was lying, half curled up, one hand stuck under her head, the other gently linked with his. He smiled and leaned over to land a soft kiss on her forehead before lying on his back and sliding one arm beneath her body carefully. Both his hearts simultaneously skipped a beat when she moved instinctively into his hold without waking.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too Rose Tyler," he whispered back. "I always will."

Rose sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled closer to his chest, her breath teasing his hot skin. Some people would say that a relationship between a nine hundred year old alien who was capable of regeneration and a normal human girl was doomed to die, if she didn't first. Some would say it was impossible to be happy like that. But looking at the beautiful girl resting comfortably in his arms, the Doctor knew that it wasn't impossible. But then again, nothing was. Not in his world.

As he had just proven.

_Rose filled me in on her life since we parted. I asked her if she wanted to say goodbye to her parents and baby sister. She asked if we could but I could see it in her eyes that she already knew the answer. We couldn't. But before the crack was sealed completely, I rigged it so she could call them one last time. And then we were gone. I stand at the controls to my beautiful ship now and look across at my beautiful companion and realise that, for the first time in nine hundred years, my life is complete. _

_I, the infamous Doctor, am in Love. And it's fantastic._

_

* * *

_  
Author's Note: I wasn't sure about the make-up thing. I'm sure something was mentioned about it in 'Doomsday' but of course I could be making it up. Sorry if I am. But as it's only a minor detail, I'm sure you won't mind either way ;) Love Ravena XxX


End file.
